Tu desierto
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Viñeta][Serie "Para vestirte hoy"-1] "Puedo acariciar tu voz, ser tu desierto y mirarte horas enteras..." — ¡IshiHime!


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 _Conjunto de viñetas.  
Canción: Para vestirte hoy, Catupecu Machu.  
Pareja: Ishida Uryu x Orihime Inoue.  
Viñeta número 1._

.

 _Para vestirte hoy_

 **Tu desierto**

.

Le dolía el pecho.

En ese mismo lugar donde el corazón le latía con más ansias y fuerza. Sus manos viajaron al rostro femenino que tenía con él, acariciándolo con ternura. Sus labios se movían insistentes sobre los propios, querían consumirlo en lo más profundo de sus dolores y atentas miserias.

Uryu Ishida no se jactaba por ser muy expresivo o por tener tacto con las personas, más bien solía tener una cara dibujada de seriedad y cargar su voz de una frialdad que asustaba a sus compañeras de clase. Sin embargo, nunca la asustó a ella, ni hubiera querido hacerlo, en cualquier caso.

Lo que sin duda tenía Uryu, era lo de ser observador. La había observado seguido en su rutina; desde que entró a su misma clase, pasando por esa misma estadía, pasando por sus entrenamientos, por sus viajes a la Sociedad de Almas, de los cuales el primero le hizo comenzar a verla distinta…

Y por su rescate a Hueco Mundo, donde el mismo corazón que ahora quería martillarlo le develó lo que ella significaba para él, descubriéndose a sí mismo como un idiota enamorado que era ignorado por la chica que amaba.

Uryu sentía uno los brazos de Orihime abrazándole la espalda y la otra sobre su rostro también. Le dolía muchísimo el pecho, no terminaba de entender si por la alegría o presunta felicidad de verse con ella, o porque no creía que aquello fuera real. Y la angustia por verse a sí mismo engañado lo atiborrase dolorosamente.

Llevaban meses en aquella relación y todavía no le parecía que ella lo amase realmente.

Orihime significaba tanto para él, como para tener la paciencia que ella necesitaba cuando regresaron de todo ese infierno, cuando ya la guerra había terminado y todos decidieron volver a lo suyo. En el momento en que Ichigo no quería saber nada con los espíritus por la tristeza que sus recuerdos le traían.

Primero en la escuela, luego en el parque donde la encontró sentada algunos días después, al final en su departamento o en el de ella, donde evitaba sutilmente comer su comidas extrañas y seguía prestando su compañía, afianzando la confianza que se tenían al punto de confundirse entre ambos.

Pero Orihime, directamente, había comenzado a notar aquellos cambios.

A Uryu se le reflejaban las cosas en los vidrios de sus lentes. Uryu se acercaba a ella como con nadie. Uryu le tocaba la mano sobre la mesa los segundos suficientes como para no resultar atrevido. Uryu le acomodaba con sutileza y ternura uno de sus largos mechones de pelo tras la oreja, regalándole quizá la mirada azul más hermosa que hubiera visto. Uryu la adoraba con cada gesto y cada palabra, cada consejo o recomendación.

Y su propio corazón comenzaba a oprimirse cada vez que lo veía. La mayoría de las veces, viéndolo sin saber que él la miraba antes, sin saber que él la había mirado por horas de su vida, solo porque le provocaba alguna cosa que no entendía pero que se sentía cálido y bien. También se encontraba observándolo con picardía, con ese sentimiento en su interior que le martillaba con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en el tacto cálido del joven Quincy.

Orihime sabía que su amor por él había nacido en ese tiempo y que no sería capaz de detenerse, ella sabía que era diferente, que resultaba maduro y no infantil, que la seguridad que le provocaba era como ninguna y que lo sentía con Uryu y con nadie más.

—Espera… —Le escuchó decir, con la voz ronca y atravesada, alejándose de su cuerpo y sentándose en la cama, barriéndose los ojos con los puños.

Se sentó también, en parte ignorando su desnudez y recuperando el aire de sus pulmones, para notarlo con una expresión que le adormeció los sentidos. Uryu no tenía los lentes, se los quitaba cuando ya llegaban a una cercanía más calurosa (aunque hasta entonces no hubiesen tenido intenciones de ir más allá y fuera la primera vez que compartían), y eso le hacía verse más vulnerable, distinto.

—Tú… —calló, dejándola expectante y a sabiendas de que era algo complicado de decir—. ¿Tú me amas?

Las lágrimas agolparon los ojos de la chica, sorprendida por la conmoción y por comprender de dónde venía el sufrimiento de su novio.

Le rodeó con sus brazos el cuello, acercándolo para juntar sus frentes. El muchacho se veía afligido; le dolía tanto su interior que se notaba exageradamente. En especial en él; que tanto mantenía su expresión serena, calculadora. Las lágrimas se escurrieron ligeramente, y ella sintió el nudo en su pecho conformarse, viéndolas a través de las manos que intentaban cubrir los ojos azules.

La piel de Uryu era cálida, sus manos le recorrieron el cuerpo hasta entonces con tanta calidez y ternura que deseaba irremediablemente seguir adelante. Pero verlo así acababa por desarmarla. Le sujetó el rostro, apartando las manos, y secó con sus pulgares las pequeñas lágrimas saladas que querían decorar las mejillas del Quincy.

—Yo te amo —Le dijo entonces, mientras acercaba el rostro tanto como podía, para mirarse con tanta intensidad como ninguna. " _Porque al madurar, maduró conmigo mi amor por ti_ ", hubiera seguido. Y Uryu notaba el dolor en su pecho agrandándose y desapareciendo al mismo tiempo.

Ella aprovechó para volver a besarlo, sorprendiéndolo el cómo le sujetó las manos para llevarlas a su espalda (no animándose a hacerlo a otro lugar), y lo arrastraba otra vez a como estaban antes.

Sentía que por primera vez los ojos de ella eran los que lo miraban, no al revés.

Los hombros del joven tenían lágrimas, tenían dolor y muchísimas palabras de esa voz que tanto había aprendido a escuchar, Inoue había comenzado a ser otra con Ishida, y eso nadie podía cambiarlo, ni quería que se le fuese arrebatado.

.

" _Puedo acariciar tu voz, ser tu desierto y mirarte horas enteras…  
Puedo acercarme a vos y no ser tan terco, pisando la basura del puerto._

 _Desde el mar no hay piedad, si vos no te mojas.  
Se cansó la ansiedad, la pena y el dolor…"_

.

 **..**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Un trío de viñetas para el público: IshiHime, IchiRuki y HitsuHina.**

 **Se me ocurrió la idea mientras escuchaba la canción, ya que con cada una de las tres partes de la canción, se me venían imágenes de estas parejas (me hubiera gustado más hacer un video en lugar de escribir, pero escribir es lo mío y ya podré hacer un video alguna vez).**

 **Sin más; espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Cuídense mucho!**

 **Ciao!**

 **.**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._


End file.
